Dark Mage Naruto!
by LordVanity
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki was a Dark Mage that almost took over the world over 300 years ago, Dragon's and both Human's feared the blonde, but one day he was sealed away... Over 300 years later the seal breaks and Naruto Uzumaki is back to conquer the world – but first he has to find a way to unseal his Magic!
1. All Blonde Men Are Good Guys!

**Author Note: I got this idea while reading Manga, listening to music and watching AMV's! My all time favorite Anime is Gintama... so you may see Gintama like things on this story, if you have not seen that anime, I suggest you do because it's the best!**

**Summary: Naruto Uzumaki was a Dark Mage that almost took over the world over 300 years ago, Dragon's and both Human's feared the blonde, but one day he was sealed away... Over 300 years later the seal breaks and Naruto Uzumaki is back to conquer the world – but first he has to find a way to unseal his Magic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!  
**

**Chapter 1: All Blonde Men Are Good Guys!**

"This sucks ass!" Naruto Uzumaki muttered as he walked around the town of Magnolia, "I'm hungry as fuck, who does a man have to sweet talk to get himself a free meal!"

The blonde haired blue eyed man continued walking, but stopped when he saw a brown haired boy being punked on by men way older than him.

"Aww, little boy is going to cry?" One of the men mocked the brown haired boy whose name was Romeo.

"N-NO! Y-You'll s-see m-my d-dad will b-beat y-you all!" Romeo tried holding back tears, but failed, "A-And F-Fairy T-Tail is the b-best guild!"

"Take that back punk, or you'll regret it! Phantom Lord Guild is the best, you're guild is nothing but trash!" Gajeel RedFox the one picking on Romeo growled.

"N-No!" Romeo took a step back as Gajeel glared at him evilly.

_Hmm! If I save that kid I can then get him to buy me some food! _Naruto thought with a evil expression on his face as walked towards Romeo.

"Who the hell are you?" Gajeel asked Naruto who stood behind Romeo.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, so crap yourself in amazement at the sight of my awesomeness!" Naruto introduced himself with pride. "I make all the women drop their panties for me!"

"Amazing? More like Amazingly Stupid, HAHAHA!" Gajeel laughed at his own remark before saying, "You have guts, I'll give you that, but take a hike before you piss me off!"

Naruto blinked, not scared by Gajeel's threat and said, "How about you take me on, the greatest Mage in existence, I'll give you that honor!"

Gajeel just laughed before saying, "A nobody like you is full of himself, eh? Fine I'll shut that big mouth of yours!"

Gajeel's right hand extended into a giant club, and the club headed towards Naruto, Naruto didn't bother dodging as he grabbed the end of the club with his left hand, Gajeel remained shocked and speechless, he remained so shock and speechless he didn't notice Naruto take out a wooden Katana with his right hand, the blonde swung it and hit Gajeel's face, the black haired flew backwards and crashed into a wall, the force of the attack was so strong, the wall which was a brick wall began cracking up, and in a matter of seconds Gajeel was buried underneath.

"WOW! He's strong, h-he managed to make Gajeel fly back!" Phantom Lord members said surprised.

Naruto looked at them with a dark expression and said, "Any of you hungry? I have this Katana made of bark, because if you're HUNGRY I'LL GIVE YOU A LOAD OF BARK TO EAT!"

"N-NO!" They bowed slightly before running off to get Gajeel.

Naruto shrugged his shoulder's and looked at Romeo who had tears in his eyes still, "Hey kid, women don't dig boys who cry! So save your tears for when you eat a wonderful bowl of Ramen!" Naruto told Romeo who just nodded and wiped the tears from his eyes, "T-Thank y-you!" Romeo said as he looked at the floor.

"Don't thank me, I only helped you to get a meal out of it!" Naruto stated as he looked at Romeo with a lazy expression.

"Um.. I don't have any money... but if you come over to the Guild... maybe Mirajane can make you some Ramen!" Romeo stated.

Naruto grinned and said, "Lead the way, kiddo!"

**Note: Short and Sweet, too short probably! BUT I WILL UPDATE LATER tonight or tomorrow, that's a promise! So what did you guy's think?!**

**So uh yeah! I hope you enjoyed!**

**Deuces**


	2. I Came Here To Eat And Kick Ass!

**Author Note: Yo, thank you very much for the 18 favorites and follows xD more than what I expected! Also thank you very much for the reviews xD I am glad you guys enjoyed it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit!  
**

**Chapter 2: I Came Here To Eat And Kick Ass! **

Makarov was in the guild, chilling like a boss! He was deep in his thoughts as everyone in the guild fought. The man was worried about his members, you see... A week ago the man named Naruto Uzumaki managed to to unseal himself, and word had spread like wild fire that the man who once almost ruled the world was alive. He was worried because the man was sealed away by three people... and one of those person was none other than: Mavis Vermillion... one of the first Master's of Fairy. Makarov feared Naruto would take revenge on the guild for being sealed away with the help of Mavis.

"Mirajane... this man helped me... so uh.. I promised him a meal.." Romeo said snapping Makarov from his thoughts.

"Oh, how nice of him to help you!" Mirajane smiled at Romeo warmly then asked, "What's your friend's name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, remember the name!" Naruto replied instead of Romeo.

At hearing Naruto introduce himself everyone in the guild froze... and Makarov was shitting bricks. So he did what any Master would do, he extended and enlarged his left hand and quickly grabbed Romeo who was next to the blonde, and with his now enlarged right fist he quickly punched Naruto who flew backwards due to not having much time to react.

"Romeo!" Macao called out his sons name, "Are you okay?! Did that man threaten you?!"

Romeo shook his head he was confused, "What's going on? Why did Makarov punch Naruto?"

"Did you not know?!" Gray questioned Romeo, "That man is Naruto Uzumaki AKA Kyuubi... he was sealed hundreds of years ago and recently the seal broke or something, he's very dangerous!"

"We must capture him, and we must hand him over to the council!" Erza said with Rage, "I hate Dark Mages like him!" she remembered all the pain she had to suffer in the Tower Of Heaven.

Gray nodded he too remembered when one of Zeref's demon's destroyed his home, they would have no mercy on Dark Mages!

Natsu remembered when Igneel spoke about Naruto Uzumaki, saying it was a fearful sight looking at the blonde, covered in dark magic, his evil grin, and his blood red eyes.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu grinned, "Let's beat him to a pulp then!"

"Hey, hey! Is that a way to treat a guest? Punching him to a near death state?" They turned around and face Naruto who was standing up, "I could of died old man!"

"Turn yourself, evil dark mage!" Erza said coldly as she took out a blade.

Naruto blinked and said, "I rather not fight, but when it comes down to it, I'll fight if I have to!" Naruto took out his wooden Katana and faced Erza. The blonde however stopped looking at her when he smelled something familiar... he smelled a dragon... he kept sniffing the air while looking around when he noticed Natsu. The blonde walked towards Natsu.

"Stop! Don't take another step!" Erza commanded the blonde, but Naruto shrugged it off and looked at Natsu.

"Ha! Look's like that lizard actually taught his dragon magic to someone, haha!" Naruto laughed as he looked at Natsu. "Did Igneel ever talk about me?!"

"Yes. He said you were evil, and heartless, and ruthless!" Natsu yelled at Naruto with a glare.

Naruto just grinned and said, "Did that overgrown lizard ever tell you how he got the X shaped scar around his chest? It was me who gave him that!"

Natsu shook his head, "Igneel would never be defeated by you or even get an X shaped scar by you, bullcrap!"

Naruto leaned on Natsu's shoulder and said, "I was actually trying to carve a N like scar but it turned out to be an X – and it figures, he's a pretty prideful dragon, I'll defeat him if I see him again!"

"Uh... how did you manage to turn an N into an X?" Lucy asked Naruto with a twitchy left eyebrow.

Naruto laughed sheepishly, "I was drunk, so it came out like that!"

"Enough talk!" Erza growled at Naruto, "Are you going to turn yourself in?!"

"Uh.. fuck no!" Naruto said as he lifted his wooden Katana, "I came here to eat food and kick ass but there's no food so IT'S TIME TO KICK ASS!"

Erza charged at Naruto while she swung her blade at him, the blonde brought up his wooden Katana and blocked her attack, he then kicked her and she flew backwards, the blonde then turned around to see Natsu swinging his blazed up left fist at him, Naruto dodged his punch and swung his Katana, he hit the pink-haired boys face, and Natsu flew backwards.

"**Ice Make: Lance!" **Gray then yelled and Naruto turned around to see a bunch of ice lance's headed towards him.

Naruto just charged at the Lance's while Gray's eye's widened. The blonde swung his blade really fast and he destroyed all of them and now he stood before Gray, he swung his fist and punched the man without a shirt, Gray flew backwards and landed on top of Erza.

"**Open Gates Of Taurus!" **Naruto turned around when he heard Lucy from earlier yell some sort of spell, she had a key and she was pointing it at the air.

Naruto's eyes widened when a bull came out, and the blonde started drooling, "T-Thank Y-YOU, BLONDIE! IS THIS A SACRFICE TO ME? I WILL ENJOY EATING THIS COW!"

Taurus gulped and started running away when he saw Naruto running towards him, he hard heart's on his eyes and he was drooling.

"DON'T EAT ME! I TASTE LIKE CRAP!" Taurus yelled as he ran.

"THAT'S WHAT EVERYTHING THAT TASTE GOOD SAYS! NOW STOP MOVING!" Naruto yelled, he was too focused on the cow, he didn't notice that Erza was now charging at him.

The blonde's eyes widened when he felt a blade enter his shoulder, he turned around and noticed Erza she had a look of hate on her eyes. The blonde quickly pulled away.

"**Fire Dragon's Roar!"** Natsu then yelled as he saw Naruto pull away for Erza, he seemed a bit stunned.

"**ICE MAKE: LANCE!"** Gray yelled as well, now was their chance.

Both Attacks flew towards Naruto who jumped up in the air, and now the attacks were headed towards Lucy.

"L-Lucy!" Natsu yelled, "GET OUT THE WAY!"

Lucy was about to run off when she tripped and fell, damn! Why did they always trip and fall?!"

Naruto sighed and ran towards Lucy, he pushed her out the way and in the process, Gray's lances pierced many places of his body, Natsu's Dragon roar then hit the blonde and as Naruto flew backwards as he yelled, "I BETTER GET A FLASH OF THOSE BOOBS FOR SAVING YOU – THAT'S WHY I SAVED YOU!"

"I rather die!" Lucy muttered as Naruto crashed through the guild door's and out to the street.

**Note: Chapter 2 done, a small mini fight xD I hope you enjoyed it, uh I have a few questions: SHOULD NARUTO JOIN FAIRY TAIL OR JUST DO HIS OWN THING? I do want him to be part of some Fairy Tail Arc's like Phantom Arc... but I also want to do my own so uh yeah!  
**

**Second: Pairings? I might do a harem or a Naruto/Mira or Naruto/Erza... so please suggest!  
**

**Deuces!**


	3. One Rotten Kid!

**A/N: Chapter three here :) I have decided to have Naruto do his own things for a while, and later he might join Fairy Tail, or just be a friend/ally, and thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! I really really appreciate it all, thank you for the pairing suggestions as well! Oh, also I will probably be updating my story: Odd Job's Uzumaki soon, and I have story idea that won't leave me alone... it's just a Fairy Tail idea, so I might just upload that sometime in the future, haha!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, if I did would I be here? O.O**

**Chapter 3: One Rotten Kid!**

"_I rather die!" Lucy muttered as Naruto crashed through the guild door's and unto the street._

Everyone in Fairy Tail was shocked and well surprised at what just happened, they not in a million years would they have expected Naruto the man known as one of the darkest most evillest Mages to take two powerful attacks for Lucy, even if he did it for a ulterior motive!

"Whoa! He saved useless Lucy!" Happy was the first to break the silence.

"So... are you going to flash him those boobs?" Cana asked the blonde.

"UH! NO!" Lucy snapped at Cana with a blush on her face.

"Too bad." Cana shrugged her shoulders, "For a bad guy he's actually pretty cute, I wouldn't mind flashing him my set!"

"I think you've been drinking too much," Natsu pointed at Cana while she crammed a bottle of Sake down her throat.

Makarov was silent, he had been watching the fight with great interest, the blonde physically was strong, he managed to take on four Fairy Tail Mages, and he didn't seem all that serious, the blonde was either cocky or stupid. Not only that but the one thing the Master asked himself was, "Why does he use a wooden Katana... he could do so much more damage with a real one.."

Erza walked outside the guild along with the other Fairy Tail Mages, and to their surprise Naruto was being surrounded by the Council's Rune Knights, the blonde was bleeding where Gray's ice lances had pierced him. The blonde showed no sign of trying to fight against the Knights, so they quickly tied him with Magical Ropes, they were ropes that could not be broken by magic!

"Ha! You're no match for us blondie!" One of the Knights laughed at the blonde.

Naruto didn't hesitate to kick the man, who flew back and landed on top of four other knights.

"Oops, my bad, my leg has a mind of it's own!" Naruto said sarcastically.

"Lies!" The knight growled as he got up, "You did that on purpose! Fine, whatever, I will make sure you never leave prison, muahaha!"

_Why isn't he fighting them off... I am sure he can take them on... even with those injuries... why? _Erza asked herself as she looked at the blonde.

"It's been fun Fairy Tail, so thank you for the fun, and fuck you for not giving me food!" Naruto said as he walked off with the Knights.

**[Scene Change]**

"I'm innocent, get me outta here!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed the bars of the cell he was in.

"Bullshit, you're far from innocent!" A Rune Knight said as he pointed at the blonde.

"Haha, oh I know! But it adds suspense to the story!" Naruto laughed sheepishly, while the Knight sweat-dropped, "Though, I am hungry bring me some Ramen or I ANNOY YOU TO DEATH!"

The Knight knew the blonde wasn't bluffing and he was in charged of taking care of the blonde who was in the cell, he was watching the blonde in case Naruto tried something funny! Plus, he needed a freaking break because the blonde was starting to annoy him to death!

As The Knight walked away, a blue haired man with weird markings on one of his eyes, and a black haired babe both walked towards the blonde's cell. Naruto blinked as they stood on the other side of his cell. Both looked at the blonde and they smirked evilly, and then... the woman bowed, the man bowed slightly.

"Naruto-sama! I am Ultear and this is Seigrain, we both wish to help you... we do know your magic is sealed, and we wish to help you conquer the world once more!" Ultear said with a evil smirk.

Naruto looked at the blue haired man and thought: _She has that idiot under some sort of brain-wash spell, poor clueless bastard!_

Naruto looked at Ultear and said, "Help? I don't need help with anything. I am on top of the fucking food chain, bitch!"

Ultear got closer to the cell, and she wrapped her arms around the blonde through the bars, "I am willing to do anything for you, Naruto-Sama.." she purred in his ear.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her too through the bars, and both looked at each-others eyes, both of their lips inches away from each-other, Ultear's lips getting closer and closer to the blonde's own lips, she then kissed the blonde, who kissed her back, both wrapped around each-other, the blonde then sucked on her bottom lip while Ultear moaned a bit. As quick as the kiss started it also ended as Naruto backed up and Ultear smirked evilly, she had used a spell, a spell that whichever man she kissed on the lips she would be able to control with ease! The blonde had fallen to her, muahah! 

"You are now under my command, who is your leader?" Ultear asked the blonde with a smirk.

"Certainly not you, you sly bitch!" Naruto flipped her off and spoke, "Your shitty spells won't work on me, like they work on weak-minded individuals." Naruto glanced at Seigrain quickly, and Ultear's eyes widened, so he knew Seigrain was under her control... and he also knew about her kissing spell... so why did he kiss her?

"So... why... did you kiss... me... if you knew I was using a kissing spell?" Ultear asked the blonde.

"Because I wanted to see that downfall looking look on your face!" Naruto said with a dark expression, "And I'll have you know, it was quiet satisfactory watching your hopes being crushed!"

Ultear growled and snapped, "Either way I have you right where I want you! I can either have you released right not or sentenced to death, your life is in my hand!"

Naruto just laughed, her true colors had come out, that's what he wanted to see, she comes on to him all ass kissing him and saying she would do anything for him, and now she says she could sentence him to death, he figured she didn't want him but his powers, or something to do with his powers! 

"Why are you laughing?!"

"Hmph, if you think my life is in your hands, you need to wake up, babe, I am Naruto Uzumaki the greatest Mage that has ever lived, don't forget that!" Naruto told her before he said, "Now I am sure you have better things to do, so make a sexual departure!"

Both Ultear and blueberry growled and they glared at the blonde before walking away, that did not go as planned! Minutes after they left the Rune Knight came back with a bowl of Ramen, he opened the cell quickly and placed the bowl on the floor, before closing the cell just as quickly! Naruto in a instant was all over the bowl, like a hungry dog who hasn't eaten in days was all over a piece of meat! 

As Naruto ate someone spoke from within the cell he was in, "That was quite a show kid, it amused me, kuku!"

Naruto stopped eating and his left eyebrow twitched as he stared at the corner of the cell, "Who the hell are you? I hadn't noticed you until now!"

The man laughed and after a few minutes of silence he said, "I am Zabuza Momochi!"

Naruto looked at the man, he looked strong as hell, and he had bandages wrapped around his face, the man had scary looking eyes, Naruto noticed sadness behind those eyes.

"Why are you in here for anyways?" Naruto asked the man, not that he cared why the man was there.

Zabuza remained silent for a while before saying, "I killed my son, Haku... funny thing is he looked around your age... and today would be his 18th birthday..."

Naruto didn't look shocked or anything as he looked at the man and ate, the man then used re-equipped magic, and a huge blade with a hole near the end appeared.

"I promised him I would of given this on his 18th birthday, kuku, and he believed me, in the end he was just a tool!" Zabuza laughed evilly.

Naruto's eyes widened and he realized something, "HEY! YOU SAID YOUR SON WOULD OF BEEN EIGHTEEN TODAY, AND YOU'RE LIKE IN YOUR MID 20'S SO YOU MUSTA GOTTEN LAID BY A HOT COUGAR AT A YOUNG AGE, I AM SO JEALOUS!"

Zabuza sweat-dropped and said, "He wasn't my blood related son... I found him... and I used him as a tool till the very end... if I could I would escape just to spit on his damn grave!"

Naruto finished eating his bowl of Ramen quickly and said, "I'm done, time to leave!"

"Time to leave?"

"Yeah! I went to all that trouble of fighting Fairy Tail and getting captured by these Knights for a free meal!" Naruto grinned as he stood up, "Now that I'm full it's time to leave, I'm not going to stay and rot in this cell!"

Zabuza's eyes widened and he smirked, "You're one interesting kid, one problem, these are anti-magic cells, you won't be able to use magic on the bars to destroy them, I have tried it."

"Who said anything about Magic?" Naruto asked the man before he pulled out some keys, "Here are the key's to the cells, I'll just open the cell!"

"Y-You!" Zabuza stuttered, "H-How did you get those?!" 

Naruto opened the cell and replied, "When I kissed that one bitch, I took them from her pocket, that's another reason why I kissed her!" Naruto then turned and looked at Zabuza with a evil expression that sent chills down Zabuza's spine, the blonde then spoke, "Let's go to your son's grave... since you seem to hate him so much, you can spit on his grave and I'll help by pissing on it!"

Zabuza's eyes widened and then with a look of hatred he said, "First... I want to visit my old guild..."

Naruto nodded and motioned for Zabuza to lead the way, Zabuza started walking and Naruto followed him but not before knocking out the Knight who was on guard duty!

Naruto followed Zabuza until they arrived to this guild not far from Magnolia, the guild was a dark guild named **Dark Heart. **Before they entered Zabuza looked at Naruto and spoke, "Whatever happens kid, don't get in the way, sit back and watch the show!" Naruto shrugged his shoulder's and nodded as Zabuza grabbed his blade and rushed into the dark guild.

"Today I'll be taking you all to hell with me!" Zabuza growled as he charged at his old guild. Naruto watched as Zabuza charged and killed many of the members, but a lot of the members were still alive, and they were using magic, and weapons against the scary looking man, many stabbed him but Zabuza kept going, the sight was truly one of a demon.

"THIS IS FOR HAKU!" Zabuza yelled as he swung his blade, Zabuza wasn't expecting himself to live through this day.

Naruto saw as one of the men pulled out a huge blade from behind Zabuza and then he stabbed Zabuza's back, the blade pierced Zabuza's back, and it came out of his stomach, Zabuza coughed blood but he turned around with a swinging blade he cut the man's head from his body, Zabuza then pulled the blade out and fell on the floor on his knees.

Naruto noticed many of the guild members were still alive and Zabuza yelled, "WHERE IS THAT BASTATRD GATO?!"

"My, my quite a sight to see, Zabuza the great S-Ranked Demon on his knees!" Gato a fat old man with glasses and a suit spoke as he walked towards Zabuza, "Quite a shame, you were a great asset to us once Zabuza, but that little bitch Haku changed you... he won't be saving you from dying this time – KILL HIM!"

Zabuza struggled to get up as many of them men charged at him with bladed on their hands, they were ready for the kill, however they stopped when Naruto appeared behind Zabuza his wooden Katana out, and he had a cold look on his eyes, Zabuza's eyes widened and he snapped at Naruto, "I TOLD YOU! STAY THE FUCK AWAY KID, THIS IS MY FIGHT!"

Naruto laughed and said, "I have no fucking clue what's going on! But you can't even fight let alone stand up – I told you, we would go to Haku's grave for you can spit on it, while I take a piss on it! So stand the fuck up, you can't die here, we still have something to do!"

Zabuza's eyes widened and he stood up so now both Naruto and Zabuza stood back to back, both surrounded by the enemy, Zabuza growled before smirking, "Blonde... you remind me of Haku, and I hate Haku.. SO DIE!" Zabuza quickly turned around and swung his blade at Naruto who smirked, "LOVE YOU TOO, FUCKER!" Naruto as well turned around and both their bladed met. Both men then pushed each-other back, Naruto then turned around and slashed at the guild members, while Zabuza did the same thing.

If one were to see such a sight, it would look like that of two demons fighting for what they believed in... and so at last both Zabuza and Naruto stood in front of Gato the guild Master who looked scared.

"Z-Zabuza! D-Don't do this!" Gato cried, "I'LL give you anything! M-money? W-Women? I-I will!"

Zabuza growled and yelled, "I WANT YOUR LIFE!" Zabuza charged at him, and stroke at the man's heart, Zabuza landed the hit, and Gato fell on the floor, d.e.a.d!

Zabuza then fell on the floor as well, but this time he was leaning on his blade, Naruto walked towards him and spoke, "We still have something to do..." as he helped Zabuza up, both walked out of the guild.. Zabuza leaning a bit on the blonde as Naruto held him for support...

When they arrived to the grave yard where Haku was buried, Naruto would be lying if he said he wasn't surprised Zabuza was alive, once they arrived to Haku's grave Naruto placed Zabuza on the floor, the man leaned on Haku's tombstone, and Naruto looked at him, neither spoke a word until at last Zabuza spoke.

"Dark Heart... It used to be the guild I was part of... we were just criminals, murderers, thieves... the worst of the worst... men whose sin's cannot even be punished by death! Death would be too kind... one day I found Haku... he was crying... his parent's had sold him because they were poor and they needed the money... I found him and took him in... Haku was a sweet... soft... sensitive boy... he hated the life we lived at Dark Heart... so he left and I went along with him... the thing is.. you can't leave Dark Heart unless... you die... Gato instead of having both of us die... he gave us an option... either I kill Haku and I live... or Haku kills me and he lives... so Haku got my blade... and the kid stabbed himself right in the heart...and he spoke to me, "T-Thank you, Zabuza-Sama... for giving me a purpose..." before he died..." Zabuza told Naruto as tears left his eyes, Zabuza was crying while he clenched his fists.

Naruto just looked at him and Zabuza continued, "I hated the kid ever since... I hated myself! I was Zabuza The Heartless Demon... but the kid... the kid made me soft... I miss him! I hate these feelings he gave me... I was nothing but a demon... and Haku but an angel with a haunted past... I won't be able to face him... if I died because of Dark Heart... so kid... kill me now WITH MY OWN BLADE!"

Naruto grabbed Zabuza's blade... and he swung it!

**[Scene Change]**

Naruto was walking around Magnolia he had no idea on what to do... the blonde continued walking until at last he told himself, "Zeref! I'll find him, he should be alive, that bastard teamed up with Mavis to seal me away!"

Naruto looked at the direction of the Magnolia hospital before he turned his head and walked away, smirk on his face!

**[Scene Change]**

Zabuza woke up in a white room... he looked around and asked himself, "A-Am I dead?"

"Nope, a blonde haired man brought you here, good thing too!" Zabuza turned around when he saw a Mage Doctor, "If he hadn't, you would of died a minute later... we usually don't treat Dark Mages but he threatened us. So pack up and leave as soon as possible, we healed your wounds but you'll have to take it easy!" The doctor then left the room.

Zabuza was shocked... so he was alive, and then his eyes widened and he remembered what the blonde had said.

**[Flash Back]**

Naruto grabbed Zabuza's Blade … and swung it!

The blonde swung it and then he brought up the blade and stabbed the dirt in front of Haku's blade, Zabuza looked surprised.

"Hmph, look at you, you're pathetic, I am not going to kill you, you're just going to have to live – you can't face Haku if you die by the hands of that dark guild!" Naruto stated as he helped Zabuza up, "Plus usually a child is happy to see their parent on their birthday, but I doubt Haku will be happy to see a sad excuse of a man! So I am going to have you live... like you said dying would be a light punishment for the sins you have committed so instead you will live and you will have to burden everything you have done... then one day when you kick the bucket, maybe Haku will be proud of you – because lets faced it, you planned on dying today... you are just chicken shit! You wanted to die to run away from everything... your feelings... your sins, but too bad because I am going to save your life – and if you have a problem you will have to Grow STRONG THEN KILL ME!"

Zabuza's eyes widened as he started to see darkness...

Naruto at last spoke, "If you want to plan a beautiful death... then forget it, what's the point of dying a glorious and beautiful death? Instead live a long, glorious, and beautiful life to the end!"

Zabuza at last saw darkness...

**[Flash Back End]**

Zabuza stood up as he spoke, "That bastard... he ruined my plans, kuku, what a rotten kid! But I guess I'll have to bare it... thank you blondie... one day I'll be able to face Haku.. and know he'll be proud of me!"

**Note: Damn... this was supposed to be a mini 2 chapter arc but seems people want longer chapters so there ya go! I also planned on having Naruto kill Zabuza but I just couldn't... I kid you not I teared up a bit writing this chapter... idk why. ALSO next chapter Naruto goes on a quest to find Zeref Muahahaha! **

**I HOPED YOU ALL ENJOYED!  
**

**DEUCES**


	4. Better To Travel Together Than Alone!

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites for last chapter! **

** Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, I also do not own Naruto!**

**Chapter 4: Better To Travel Together Than Alone!**

A few days had passed since Naruto had escaped the councils wretched grasps, and word had spread like a zombie virus, people were panicking, people were scared, they had all heard stories of the man who once almost took over the world, and it frightened them to no end, was this the end?

"Let's go look for that bastard!" Natsu suggested to his Fairy Tail comrades, "I want to fight him!"

"It's too dangerous." Erza growled, she too wanted to go after that man but you just couldn't do that, "The council has placed a 900 Trillion bounty on his head... many are out probably looking for him!"

"Hey, did you guys hear.. he took out the dark guild: Dark Heart along with some dude named Zabuza... a few survived and they looked to be in some sort of trauma.. saying seeing both of them fight was so frightening they crapped themselves!" Gray added to the conversation on the blonde.

It stayed silent after that, and one thing crossed their minds: What was the blonde thinking?!

**Meanwhile...**

Naruto was hungry... he was always hungry these days, not only that but he was lost as well... being lost and being hungry were two things that every man hated going through! The blonde continued walking through a path along the forest when he heard someone yell out, "Help" the blonde shrugged his shoulders and ignored the plea's for help, but without realizing he had followed the plea's.

"WHAT THE HELL?! HOW DID I MANAGE TO FOLLOW THE PLEAS FOR HELP?!" Naruto yelled to himself, as he stared at the sight in front of him.

A blue haired girl and a white cat were surrounded by what seemed to be Dark Mages.

"I-I'll protect Wendy with my l-life, y-you'll have t-to g-g through me before you g-get her!" The white cat named Carla tried sounding confidence but failed.

"HAHAH! THIS KITTY THINKS SHE CAN TAKE US! HAHA!" One of the Dark Mage's laughed.

"Well let's hurry the hell up or boss will get angry... she will be bought easily... she's cute now but when she gets older I can tell she'll be hot!"

They started walking towards Wendy, who kept backing up alongside Carla, however they stopped when a blonde haired man popped out of nowhere.

"F-Food..." The blonde muttered, "G-Gimme f-food..." Naruto muttered as he walked towards the dark Mages.

"We don't have food so fuck off kid!" One Mage's snapped at the blonde.

Naruto ignored him and kept asking, he seemed to be in some sort of trance, the man was starting to get pissed off so he then punched the blonde's jaw and Naruto fell down on the floor, the man then started stomping on the blonde's face, while the other men laughed at the blonde, "HAHA! HE'S SO PATHETIC!"

"If you're so hungry, eat my foot, hahah!" The Mage stomping on the blonde's face said with a evil laugh.

"That man..." Carla whispered as she realized who Naruto was, "Wendy we need to get out of here, t-that m-man, h-he's d-dangerous!"

The man who was laughing stopped laughing when Naruto grabbed his foot and stopped him from stomping on his face, the blonde then with his left hand punched the Mage near his ankle.

_**Crack!**_

Was heard as the man's bone came out, Naruto had broken his foot,the blonde then quickly got up and kicked the man's stomach, the man flew backwards but was caught by his comrades.

"Y-YOU BROKE MY F-FOOD YOU B ASTARD!"

"I'll break your face too!" Naruto stated with a cold voice as he stared at the floor, "Do you have any idea who I am? I AM THE DAMN MAIN CHARACTER OF THIS STORY! THE READERS DON'T LIKE READING ABOUT THE MAIN CHARACTER GETTING HIS ASS KICKED OR BEING TREATED LIKE DIRT! Y-YOU ALL TREATED ME LIKE A MERE SIDE-CHARACTER AND THAT IS UNFORGIVABLE!"

Naruto charged at the Mages with his wooden Katana, and in the blink of an eye they were all on the floor knocked out. Naruto placed his Katana away... and then he walked towards Wendy who was backed up against a tree...

"GET AWAY!" Carla yelled at Naruto, He ignored her and he walked towards Wendy who seemed to be scared. At last the blonde was inches away from her.

"G-Gimme f-food.." He said at last before seeing darkness from the lack of eating, sleeping, and being tired.

"Come on, let's go!" Carla told Wendy as they stared at the blonde, "It's a miracle... this man is the worst man that has ever lived..."

"W-Who is he?"

"Hmph, I am sure your dragon parent told you stories about him... he's known as Naruto Uzumaki... the man that once threw the world in chaos!"

Wendy's eyes widened, yes! Her dragon mom had told her stories about the blonde... she looked at him and he looked peaceful in his sleep, he looked harmless too, she then took out something from her bag, it was bread and she grabbed the blonde's head and she placed him on her lap, she then took small chunks of the bread and placed them on the blonde's mouth... Naruto started chewing on the bread.

"W-What are you doing?!" Carla asked her, not believing what she was seeing.

"He saved us... the least I can do is give him some food." Wendy replied as she fed the blonde more.

"Tsk, how stupid!" Carla was annoyed. How could she help this man? He was scum!

Wendy ignored her and kept feeding him when Naruto started coughing and making gagging like sounds, the blonde quickly got up and grabbed on to his throat, "W-WATER!" He yelled, it seemed he was choking on a piece of bread, Wendy quickly took out a bottle of water and the blonde took it from her, and he started drinking it, and at last he calmed down before staring at Wendy.

"WERE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?! I ALMOST CHOKED TO DEATH! NOT COOL! WHO'S EVER HEARD OF A MAIN CHARACTER DYING BY CHOKING ON BREAD?!"

Carla and Wendy jumped back a bit, they were startled by the blonde's outburst, "S-Sorry.. y-you said you w-wanted f-food!" Wendy said as she tried holding back tears.

"Great, you're making her want to cry!" Carla snapped at Naruto, "You're an idiot!"

"Hmph, shut it, fur-ball before I eat you!" Naruto snapped at Carla as he grabbed the bread that Wendy dropped on the floor, and he began eating it.

"What is a girl like you walking alone in these woods? Scary shit happens in the woods if movies has taught us anything!" Naruto asked her as he finished the bread.

"We... heard a dragon was seen somewhere around here...and we c-came l-looking f-for it..." Wendy replied, she was hoping it was her mom.

"Do you think it's wise to tell him?" Carla whispered at Wendy.

_Hmm, she's a dragon slayer no doubt... and if there's an actual dragon somewhere near here , maybe it'll know where I can locate that bastard Zeref! _Naruto thought as he stared at the grass.

"I'll go with you!" Naruto grinned at Wendy, "Let's find this Dragon together!"

Wendy's and Carla's eyes widened and Wendy asked him, "A-Are y-you s-sure?!"

"Yeah, why not?" Naruto grinned at her, "It's better to travel with someone than alone!"

Wendy looked at him surprised, stories she heard said he was evil, and wretched... but he didn't act evil or wretched... but maybe he was faking being nice? She thought about it and it made her head hurt so she shrugged her shoulder's and nodded, and soon both started walking in silence.

**Note: Blahh short chappie, but I do hope you enjoyed! Next chapter: WILL THEY FIND A DRAGON OR NOT? READ TO FIND OUT!**


End file.
